


A Passing Thought

by ProfoundCranium



Series: Souls and Bonds [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 10 Year old Yang, 8 year old Ruby, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on RP, Gen, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: Yang thought about things a lot.She was only 10. And she sometimes felt like thinking was all she did. She thought about paychecks, money, buying grocery supplies. A lot of her thoughts centered around taking care of Ruby.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Souls and Bonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Passing Thought

Yang thought about things a lot.

She was only 10. And she sometimes felt like thinking was all she did. She thought about paychecks, money, buying grocery supplies. A lot of her thoughts centered around taking care of Ruby.

But now.... she had a new thought.

Yang still went to school. She tried her best to learn in her classroom. Being in 5th grade as she was. But she had found something in her random day to day classes. Her teacher had mentioned it offhand when discussing Aura. She had mentioned something called a Soul Bond, saying it could make Semblances stronger.

She had moved on quickly, but Yang didn't. She stayed on it, kicking her legs in her chair as she turned it over in her head. Then she took it a step further, going to the library and researching. She had to read a lot of books. And she could see Uncle Qrow staring at her when she was reading such large books. But it finally paid off.

Soul Bond, binding two people together by their Aura. A pledge of absolute trust that signified two people becoming one. A bit complicated. But Yang basically had it simplified to a form of being partners! Kinda like what Dad was to Mom before... Mom died.

So Yang had spent a week thinking about it, trying to pay attention in class. There were dangers of Soul Bonds. Severing one was painful unless done mutually, and if a Bound Partner died, it would be agony for the partner.

Yang was no idiot. She remembered what death felt like when she carried Ruby out into the forest like an idiot on a whim. And if Qrow wasn't there, they would both be dead. And Yang would hold that to her heart forever. She lost one sister, and almost killed another with her idiocy.

So now she was again faced with the problem. The Thought.

Did she want to tell Ruby about this? Yang was an honest soul. She couldn't deny that she loved her sister. Ruby was arguably the last member of her family that hadn't left her. Yang spent more time with Ruby then anyone else.

Ruby was the one that mattered.

Ruby was the one thing Yang hadn't managed to fuck up. So did she want to solidify it?

"Yang? Are you okay?" Yang turned to the door of her bedroom, seeing Ruby walk in. Dressed in a cute red schoolskirt with a bow in her hair. She was 8. Trying her hardest to stay positive. Even if she didn't really have parents at the moment. Summer being dead... and Tai.... well. He was at least here. Which was something. He was trying, which Yang could give him credit for.

"Nothing Sis... what do you need?"

Yang closed the book in her lap, setting it aside as she scooched forward onto the edge of her bed. She opened her arms, allowing Ruby to toss her backpack aside as she hopped up into Yang's lap.

"Come play with me! You're always in here reading for these past few weeks." Ruby begs, a cute pout on her face .

"C'mon Sis... i play with you!" Yang says with a smile, ruffling Ruby's hair, messing up her bow much to Ruby's chagrin.

"Stop! You KNOW i hate when you do that!" Ruby says, giggling as she shoves Yang's hands away. Yang ruffles Ruby's hair again, triggering Ruby to shove her over onto the bed.

"Oh it's ON!" Yang exclaims, hopping up as she starts chasing Ruby around the bedroom. Ruby squeals in delight as she dashes away, leaving roses everywhere as she trips over some items, rolling and almost crashing into Zwei who wasn't even involved.

"Sorry Zwei!" Ruby says, regaining her balance just long enough to get tripped by Yang. They fell over together, laughing as they crashed over a toybox. It was Ruby's.... but Yang couldn't deny she still liked some of the action figures. She was still a child after all.

"Ha!" Yang managed to get her hands around Ruby's wrists, pinning her to the ground as they both panted for breath.

"Yang! Lemme go!"

"Say Ursai!" Yang says smiling, using her large frame to keep Ruby in place.

"No! I won't say it!" Ruby struggles, trying to escape from Yang's iron grip.

"Say it and i'll make you cookies." Yang taunts.

"Don't taunt me with cookies you heathen!" Ruby screams, messing up the pronunciation of the word 'heathen' making it sound like 'heather'.

"I will do as i like!" Ruby managed to wrap her foot around Yang's leg, yanking her balance away and twisting their position around so Ruby was pinning Yang to the floor.

"So will I!" Yang grumbles as Ruby cheers, but the smile was still present on her face.

"You aren't supposed to use my tricks against ME!" Yang says, managing to yank her hands away and sitting up. Ruby crosses her arms and pouts.

"Are you still gonna make me cookies? Because i like my pride. But cookies are good to." Ruby says matter of factly, hands on her hips.

Yang looked at her sister in awe. She was... trying so hard. She was the one good thing in Yang's life. The one thing she hadn't messed up. The one thing Yang had built rather then destroyed. She glanced back at the book still on her bed...

"Ruby... will we always be together?" Ruby stared at Yang confused.

"Well duh. Of course we will! We're gonna be the coolest Huntresses to ever exist and kick Grimm butt! Right?" Yang nodded as she chuckled, reaching out to grab the book from her bed.

"Yeah... we will. But... how would you like to be connected to me? You know... more?" Ruby narrowed her eyes at the book in Yang's hands.

"Yang... what are you talking about?"

Yang went over all of it. She opened the book and showed Ruby every bit concerning Soul Bonds and how they work. It took long enough that the sun had sunk over the horizon by the time Yang was done explaining. Ruby had countless questions about the specifics. And Yang could only answer some of it. But she tried her best.

Yang didn't deal in fantasy when it came to Ruby. Unless it was playtime. Then she dabbled in ALL the fantasy, and a bit of witchcraft.

"Okay, so if we do this, i can read your mind?" Ruby asks.

"I don't KNOW Ruby. The book doesn't say."

Ruby crosses her arms, mildy pouty as she glared at the book.

"So... are we gonna do it?" Ruby asks.

Yang has to blink a few times as she processed what Ruby had said.

"Wait, what? You actually.... you wanna Soul Bind to me?"

"Well.... yeah? What, did you expect me to say no?" Yang shook her head as she placed the book on the floor, crawling closer to her sister.

"Well, yeah. This is crazy dangerous! And... you know... are you sure you wanna bind you're very soul to me?"

"Yang... who else on this planet do i trust more?" Ruby said, staring at her Sister with an oddly serious look in her eyes.

This is how it always was with Ruby. On some moments, there was nobody more childish. But every now and then, she would come out with these very serious phrases... and she would get this dark look in her eyes.

"Ruby... I-"

"Yang, i'm not Lucina."

Yang flinched at that, looking away. This was backwards. The little sister reassuring the big one.

"This is.... how long have you been thinking about this?" Ruby asks.

"Umm... a month?" Yang admits.

"Okay, that's it. We're doing this now."

"Now?!"

"Yes now!" Ruby exclaims, sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Umm... how are we gonna do this?" Yang asks.

"Umm... did the book not say how?" Ruby questions.

"Nope! So i guess we're winging this?" Yang sits down in her own spot across from Ruby, watching her little sister huff and cross her arms.

"This will be too complicated. I just know it." Yang chuckles as she sighs.

"Okay, think about it. Aura is our soul right?"

"That's what Uncle Qrow says."

"So... if my science class hasn't lied to me, blood should be a medium we can use." Yang says, drawing a startled look from Ruby.

"This is going somewhere i don't like." Ruby says.

"I'm going to go get a knife from the kitchen."

"No, i have it." Ruby dashed away in a flurry of rose petals, leaving Yang to cough and sputter as she brushed her hair out of the way.

FWOOSH

Ruby dashed back, large cutting knife in hand as she cradled it, the blade wrapped in paper towels.

"You wrapped the blade?"

"Mom said it was dangerous okay!?" Ruby yells, stomping her small foot to defend her overtly safe choice.

"Okay, alright! let's just.... figure this out. Sit down and gimme your hand."

Ruby groans as she sits back down, holding her hand out for Yang to take. Yang grabs the knife unwrapping it. The bright blade gleaming in the bedroom light. Yang grabs Ruby's hand, holding the blade to her palm.

"Y-Yang? Will it hurt?" Ruby whimpers.

"Yeah... it will. But just pretend it's a shot from the Doctor.... do you trust me Sis?"

Ruby frantically nods, Yang taking the opportunity to open a small cut into Ruby's palm. She whimpered, resisting the urge to yank her hand away as Yang finished the cut. It was about 2 inches long and it bled steadily. Yang then went and made a quick cut in her own palm, wincing a bit.

"There. All done. We can wrap the blade again. You don't even have to look at it anymore."

"Uh-huh. Bad knife." Ruby says in a watery voice, tears welling in her eyes as she cradled her hand close.

"Oh baby. C'mere. It wasn't that bad was it?" Ruby shook her head.

"Nope! I'm a b-big girl! This is a small cut!" Ruby tries to put on a brave face, leaning into Yang's hug. "Uncle Qrow's Training is m-much worse."

Yang nods in understanding as she places her unbloodied hand in Ruby's hair.

"It's fine Rubes. let's just do this. Can you flare your Aura?" Ruby sniffles as she sits up.

"Y-Yeah? Lemme..."

Ruby closes her eyes, tensing as a steady warm glow erupted around her being, red in nature. Yang did the same, warm gold exploding around her own body. She offers her hand. the wound healing as blood pooled in her palm.

"So... what next?" Ruby asks.

"Give me your hand you doof!" Yang says, laughing. Ruby does as she is asked, clasping her bloodied hand with Yang's.

The two sisters waited. They certainly felt.... something. Their Aura's seemed to sing as their blood mixed in their hands.

"So... what next?" Ruby asks. Yang hums in thought.

"Try closing your eyes?"

Yang and Ruby do so. Nothing happens. And Yang was suddenly struck with frustration. She WANTED this. She wanted to be closer to her Sister. Why wasn't this working? She closed her eyes tight and focused as hard as she could, chanting it in her head.

"Bind, Bind, Bind, Bind."

Yang gasped as she felt a feeling like lightning flash up her spine. Ruby made a sound that sounded like a startled gasp as well. Yang felt her soul reach out and crash into something. She felt sick from the sudden lurch. But then she felt it collide with a wall. A wall of roses. And she needed to be let in.

Words came to Yang's mouth unbidden, and Ruby followed suite.

"My heart, my soul. I bestow a part upon thee. To hold and protect, to watch over and carry. You are me, and I am you. We are one, let this Bond say as such."

Yang felt her skin almost... tighten as the whip of her Soul snapped, tightening around Ruby as Ruby did the same. They yanked their hands away like they were burning as their heads were assaulted by a lot of extra information.

But then it calmed down.... and Yang was no longer just one thing anymore. Yang looked up and felt... more. Colors were more vivid. She had a sudden craving for cookies. She felt,.... energetic. She looked at her Sister and felt a rush of affection that overwhelmed everything else. Then she watched as Ruby gasped in utter shock, covering her mouth as tears ran down her face. Then a feeling of relief and shock hit Yang. Ruby's relief and shock. A feedback loop began as every emotion one of them felt, the other felt just as keenly.

"Y-Yang! I can feel you!" Ruby says, gesturing to her head wildly as she crawled up to her sister.

"Yeah! I know! I can feel you too! Are you always so hungry?" Yang asks.

"Yes! All the time! Are you always so warm?"

"Oh you have no idea."

The two sisters spent a straight hour exploring their room with new eyes, seeing through each other's perspectives as the world seemed... brighter.

"Ruby.... we're Soul Bound." Yang said the words in disbelief, a wide smile on her face. Ruby could feel that disbelief, completely blown away that she could feel what her sister was feeling.

"Yeah! We are! It's completely awesome!" Ruby says, hopping up and down as she hugged Yang close.

Yang hugged Ruby back, the happiest person on earth. She could FEEL her sister. Know without a doubt that she was happy right now. And she was sure that their bond would only get stronger with time. But for now...

"We should probably clean up now. Bedtime is in only an hour for you."

"Awwww. Yang!"

Yang would claim to this day that she was not expecting the sheer amount of aggravation such a question would cause Ruby.


End file.
